


Angel and Devil

by YourWriter



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute (?), Devil, Inspired, Lesson (?), M/M, Short, angel - Freeform, idk - Freeform, lame, no, no?, yes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: "Why did you save me?""Because you were in danger."
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Angel and Devil

Soobin was on top of a tall building, basically, he's on the rooftop. It was already night time, his job isn't done but he just decided to take a rest.

He was having fun watching the cars move in different directions. Smiling when he spots people helping each other and frowns whenever he sees unpleasant interactions. He wanted to stop those and spread peace and love only, but it was impossible, he thought to himself.

With all the felony, violence and other bad things spreading, one angel can't fix it. Although, he's not alone, he was sent to earth with few fellow angels to guard and guide people they meet on their way. 

He was focused on people moving along when his peripheral vision caught a movement on a nearby rooftop. He diverted his gaze to the other rooftop, there was two man, fighting. He shook his head in disappointment. He noticed both have horns and is glowing dark red.

Those are the devils. Why are they fighting each other? 

He wanted to stop them from fighting but he chose to watch them first and not interfere with the two. 

The taller devil glowed a darker red, indicating he's in great anger, while the other one remained a neutral glow. 

Soobin can't take it anymore, as he was about to stand up, he saw the taller devil push the smaller one to the edge of the building. The other wasn't able to hold on to anything nor maintain his balance, tripped on the three quarter tall stone wall. The other devil disappeared like a bubble.

Soobin's heartbeat was on set to a race. He's wings immediately appeared and he glowed a bright white. He flew to the direction of the falling devil and embraced him. Devils has no wings, and if they fall from a high place or experience any great danger, they could die and never get out of the underworld ever again.

Soobin set the blue haired devil on a safe place far from any edges as soon as they landed.

The devil's eyes were closed thightly until he opened it slowly. 

Surprise grew from the devil's face and slowly, it turned into a frown. Like what Soobin had expected.

"Why did you save me?" 

"Because you were in danger." Soobin hid his wings and he was back on looking like a normal human being.

"But you are an angel." The devil furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, really questioning the angel who just saved his life.

"What's wrong about me being an angel?" Soobin tilted his head too.

"And I'm a demon." Soobin can't help but to give the devil a disappointed look.

"So what if you're a demon? That doesn't matter." He flashed a smile. "I know you're bad, really bad, but I have learned something and that is not to look and judge someone on how bad they are, instead, I should treat them base on how good I really am." He added. The devil lose his frown and he's face features soften. His red glow faded and his horns, gone.

His face is too angelic for a devil, Soobin thought.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Yeonjun." 

"I'm Soobin!" Soobin introduced himself cheerfully and extended his hand. The devil accepted it.

"It's night time, how can you maintain that kind of attitude?" Yeonjun asked and sat on the edge of the building with his feet hanging.

Soobin copied what the other did afraid he might fall, again.

"I'm an angel, so I'm always positive." 

"I envy you. For feeling joy." Yeonjun's voice was low.

"I know you can feel it too." Soobin didn't like the thought of someone envying him, so he tried his best to console the other.

"No, I cannot. I'm a devil and I'm not supposed to feel those weird things." 

Soobin looked at Yeonjun and flashed his softest smile, the other kept a straight face, although a slight joy crept into his heart. It felt weird.

"It's just stamped in your mind, that you can't smile because you're a devil and you're supposed to be bad. But devils can be good too, don't misunderstood me, I'm not trying to change anything, I'm just saying you can feel happiness too, you just have to let lose and find something that could make you happy." 

"You talk too much too. Are all angels like you?" Yeonjun raised his right brow.

"No. I'm just actually happy I get to talk to someone like you." Soobin's eyes turned to crescents as his smile grew wider.

"You're weird." Soobin was surprised when he saw a little movement on the devil's lips. 

"You smiled!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't!" The devil denied.

"You did!" And unconsciously, Soobin held Yeonjun's hands.

The devil looked down at their entwined hands. He was feeling something, like, a spark. He hasn't felt that before. Weird.

"What's wrong?" The devil looked away and captured something.

"Oh my god!" He quietly exclaimed.

"What is it?" The angel looked where the devil was looking and saw a boy got hit by a truck. 

The truck driver came out and looked at the boy who is currently unconscious. A traffic inforcer approached them and rushed the boy to the hospital, gladly, the hospital is just nearby.

"Do you think he's dead?" The devil, having a soft look in his eyes with his lips pouty, asked. 

How could this be a devil? Soobin asked in his mind.

"He isn't dead. But he hit his head, it'll be critical. But I'll pray for him to survive." Soobin said with traces of sadness in his voice.

Of course, he'd be sad, he wasn't able to save the boy.

Soobin's watch suddenly beeped. He looked at it and saw that it was 11 in the evening, he has to go.

"What was that?"

"I need to go. It was really nice meeting you. You weren't anything near from the descriptions on the books. You're actually cute." Soobin said and flashed his brightest smile. If it was a light, the devil might be blinded right now.

His wings appeared. He stood up and bid goodbye to the devil.

"See you around!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a prompt from a long time ago of an unknown I saw somewhere about an angel and a devil wherein the angel saved the devil from danger so this is nowhere near the word fluff or anything, this is more like boring :/


End file.
